


Wanna bet?

by marriedzukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sokka and Zuko are in their 20s, Teasing, They know exactly which buttons to push for each other and boy howdy do they, engaged zukka, no beta we die like jet, whats a little sparring foreplay between pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedzukka/pseuds/marriedzukka
Summary: “And you’re pathetic,” Zuko says, letting his hand trail down Sokka’s neck to where his blue betrothal necklace sits, glinting in the sunshine. “You can’t even last 24 hours without needing me again.”He immediately regrets opening his mouth, because now Sokka’s smiling down at him with a hint of something mischievous in his eyes.“Wanna bet?”(or, Sokka bets Zuko that he can last longer without sex just for fun, and they put that to the test).
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 299





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening: malt liquor - lewis del mar, tap water drinking - lewis del mar, black mambo - glass animals, waited 4 u (odesza remix) - slow magic/odesza

Sokka lays propped on his elbows next to Zuko, whose long black hair spreads around him in the grass of the courtyard. It’s their day off, and his eyes are closed as he sighs happily under the spring sunshine, not a care in the world. Sokka smiles at the sight and leans over, pressing a kiss to his fiance’s lips.

Zuko hums as he’s taken by surprise, lifting a hand to Sokka’s cheek as he kisses him back. 

Sokka slowly deepens the kiss and bites at Zuko’s bottom lip, lifting a hand to rub across the soft silk on Zuko’s chest. Zuko’s other hand finds his, and holds it just above his heart. Some breathy sound escapes Sokka’s throat and it’s like an electric shock the way Zuko immediately feels it - the pull, the _need_ for more of him. 

But they’re in the courtyard, and it’s the middle of the day, so he pulls back. “Not here, Sokka.”

Sokka snorts at this. “What, scared someone might see us?” 

He turns to where Zuko’s palm holds his face, and meets his eyes as he takes Zuko’s thumb into his mouth. Sokka gently sucks and licks at it, trying to contain his smile when he sees Zuko’s eyes widen and his jaw tense as he watches Sokka work his thumb. 

After a moment, Zuko snaps out of it and takes his hand back, playfully pushing Sokka’s jaw. “Sokka, I’m serious.”

“So am I,” he says, moving his hand from Zuko’s chest and down to his hip. “You just look so beautiful, I can’t help myself.” 

“What, this morning wasn’t enough for you?”

Sokka leans over again and presses a warm kiss to Zuko’s shoulder. “Oh, this morning was _wonderful_ , don’t get me wrong, but I’m ready for round two.”

“Already?” 

“I’d take you right here, right now if I could.”

Zuko blushes, and tucks a strand of loose hair behind Sokka’s ear from where it had fallen in his face. “In your dreams.”

“You’re such a tease,” he replies, laying another kiss to Zuko’s collarbone. “I like it though.”

“And you’re pathetic,” Zuko says, letting his hand trail down Sokka’s neck to where his blue betrothal necklace sits, glinting in the sunshine. “You can’t even last 24 hours without needing me again.” 

He immediately regrets opening his mouth, because now Sokka’s smiling down at him with a hint of something mischievous in his eyes.

“Wanna bet?”

“What?” 

“Yeah, let’s bet on it, Jerklord. I’ll bet you I can last longer without sex than you can. Let’s try it for 48 hours, and the first one to give in loses.”

Zuko knows this is purely so they can indulge in foreplay and teasing - but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea. They knew how to drive each other crazy, knew exactly which buttons to push after 3 years together. Plus they both have competitive streaks, so this could be fun. And honestly, even if he lost this bet, he’d still get to have sex with Sokka. So really it was a win-win. 

“Okay,” he says. “You’re on.”

* * *

“Time for some ground rules,” Sokka says, crossing his arms. Moonlight streams through the window of their study as he leans against the desk and Zuko stands at the bookshelf, fingers tracing the spines. 

“Ground rules?” 

“Yeah, for our bet. We need to figure out the boundaries so I know to call it when you lose.”

Zuko smiles, and pulls a book down from the shelf. “Fine, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, first off, no kissing...” 

“Fair enough.”

“... _anywhere_.” 

This catches Zuko’s attention. “Sokka, come on-”

“What?” he smirks. “Don’t think you can last 48 hours without my _luscious_ lips?”

Zuko shakes his head but smiles. “You’re an idiot.” 

“An idiot who you love, I might add.”

“Alright, fine. Anything else?”

Sokka furrows his brow. “Yeah. No masturbating.” 

Zuko raises his eyebrow, so Sokka elaborates. “Well - what fun will it be if we spend all this time teasing each other and not finish together? That’s the best part, babe.” 

Zuko opens the book he’s holding and thumbs through it before speaking again. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Good,” Zuko says with a smile, and he starts to read out loud, voice low and sticky-sweet. 

“I _crave_ your mouth, your voice, your hair. Silent and _starving_ , I prowl through the streets-” 

“Zuko, what are you doing-” 

(It’s more of a warning than a question. Sokka knows damn well what Zuko’s doing. He’s a sap for poetry and Zuko knows it, so he’s using it to his advantage. He’s getting a head start on their game and Sokka’s helpless to do anything about it). 

Zuko takes a step in Sokka’s direction, reading with expression so that Sokka doesn’t mistake his intentions for anything other than _you want me, and I know it._

 _“_ Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps. I _hunger_ for your sleek laugh, your hands-”

“Zuko,” he says, another warning.

Zuko steps right into Sokka’s space, until only the book in his hands separates them. _“_ I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body...and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight, hunting for _you_.”

He finally meets Sokka’s eyes then - piercing blue and looking at him with exactly what Zuko had hoped - _desire_. 

This is gonna be _so_ easy. 

Zuko leans across Sokka to place the book on the table, and smiles when he hears Sokka draw in a breath at their close proximity. As Zuko moves back, he stops at Sokka’s ear and whispers low. “Don’t underestimate me.”

Sokka swallows and smiles, the tips of his ears blushing pink in the moonlight. “There’s that fire that I love.” 

* * *

After the poetry reading, and last night when Zuko walked into their bedroom wearing _nothing_ but Sokka’s blue silk robe and a stupid smug smile on his face - _damn him_ \- Sokka knew he needed to step up his game. He would _not_ be the one to crack. Even if this crazy, excruciating, _wonderful_ game was his idea. 

So that morning he makes a point to wake up before Zuko (not an easy feat), and leaves the bathroom door open as he starts a shower, stripping completely before stepping onto the white tiles.

Well, _almost_.

When Zuko emerges into their bathroom a few minutes later to see Sokka showering, ass naked except for his betrothal necklace - Sokka thinks that maybe getting up at sunrise was actually worth it for once, if only to see the look on Zuko’s face. 

“Not fair,” Zuko says as he blushes, eyeing him up and down. Sokka smiles and turns back to face the shower wall, leaning his head back and letting the water run down his hair as he massages it. He lets a few breathy moans out on purpose as he continues - the water does feel really good but he has other motives, of course. 

He turns again to look at Zuko, who leans against the sink and watches him intently. “Why don’t you join me?”

“Absolutely not,” Zuko says. “I know what you’re doing.”

Sokka turns completely, exposing his front. He sees Zuko’s adam's apple bob as he swallows.

“Like what you see?” Sokka says, teeth glinting as he smiles. “It’s all yours, for the taking. Just say the word.” He makes a point to lather up a lot of soap and then spread it across his chest and arms, letting the water rinse it down over the rest of his body as Zuko watches.

After a moment Zuko drops his robe and steps in, turning on the second shower head next to where Sokka stands. 

_Okay_ , Sokka thinks. _Now we’re getting somewhere. There’s no way he’ll make it out of this without giving in._

But to his surprise, Zuko doesn’t budge. In fact, he turns it around on Sokka so fast that Sokka doesn’t even see it coming. 

He does the same as Sokka, dipping his head back, moaning as the hot water runs through his hair and down his body. His voice cuts through the running water. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“What-”

Sokka’s breath hitches as Zuko lifts his head and then takes a step closer. He looks _so_ hot as the water runs down his neck and chest - Sokka fights against the urge to catch it with his mouth. Zuko speaks again, voice low and dripping with bravado.

“You’d love it if I took you right here, pressed you up against the shower wall and fucked you until you screamed my name. Wouldn’t you?” 

_Holy shit._ Zuko _rarely_ does dirty talk. That’s usually Sokka’s forte, but damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Sokka has ever heard. Zuko was clearly pulling out all the punches now, and all Sokka had to do was reach out and end this - they both wanted it. But they’re also both stubborn as hell. No, he isn’t giving up so easily, no matter how hot Zuko is.

“What I want,” Sokka says, stepping even closer to challenge him, “is for you to give up.” 

Zuko’s firebending must be acting up because the water heats briefly, steam rising around them. Zuko’s eyes search his for a moment, and Sokka thinks he really might admit defeat and fuck him right here and now. But the next thing he knows, the heat of the water leaves them as Zuko turns the knob, shutting it off. 

“Not a chance,” he says, stepping out of the shower and leaving Sokka _painfully_ frustrated. 

* * *

_Okay, so the shower thing didn’t work. That’s fine,_ Sokka thinks. _I have a backup plan._

(He always does).

He starts by letting his hair down once inside the council room for their meeting, because he knows that Zuko loves it when he lets it down. Sokka doesn't ever wear it down in meetings like this - he usually saves it for days off or when he’s going to sleep. Zuko loves to run his fingers through it when he’s being gentle, or pull on it when he’s in _that_ mood, and Sokka loves all of it right back.

Zuko immediately knows something is up when he walks into the council room and sees Sokka sitting there, hair down and acting as if it's no big deal. He continues to watch him with suspicion when Sokka whispers something to a servant before the meeting, and when that same servant returns to set a bowl of fresh moon peaches on the table in front of him. 

Zuko’s eyes narrow. “You know there’s no food allowed in the council room, _Ambassador_.” 

Sokka smiles at the formal title as he begins peeling one of the peaches, and then looks right at Zuko. “What are you gonna do, Oh Great and Powerful Fire Lord? _Punish_ me?” He winks and opens his jaw wide to take a big bite of the peach - sucking it and licking his lips afterwards.

Zuko must realize what he’s doing because he opens his mouth to quip back, but the door opens behind them and the council members find their seats. It’s not really an important meeting, more of an update of plans they’d already put in place for educational reform in the Fire Nation. Sokka already knows that things are going well, so he doesn’t really pay attention. 

Instead, he concentrates on slowly peeling and eating the moon peaches, one by one and agonizingly slow - licking and sucking the fruit when he feels Zuko’s eyes on him. He can’t help the smug satisfaction he feels when he catches Zuko watching him more than once - the unscarred side of his face quickly blushing as he tries to refocus himself on the meeting and not Sokka’s mouth. Sokka takes one last bite, and the juice runs down his chin, but he catches it with his thumb, lifting it back up and slowly sucking the juice off of it - and then his eyes meet Zuko’s.

A voice from the other side of the table catches his attention. “Fire Lord Zuko,” they say. “Are you feeling alright?”

He’s as flustered as Sokka’s ever seen him - cheeks and ears flushed red as he tries to control his breathing. His fist is clenched on the table and he clears his throat as he looks away from Sokka. “Uh, yes, I’m fine. Please continue.” 

Sokka laughs to himself and leans back in his chair, satisfied with his little scheme. 

When the meeting is over, they are the last ones to leave. But as Sokka goes to open the door, Zuko’s hand comes from behind him and presses it closed. Sokka laughs - and then moans, as Zuko presses his front against Sokka’s back, pushing him into the door with a thrust of his hips. 

“So soon?” Sokka teases. “I knew you couldn’t handle it.” 

“Shut your mouth,” Zuko hisses into the space between Sokka’s neck and shoulder.

“Oh now you want me to shut my mouth? You seemed pretty interested in what my mouth was doing a few minutes ago.” 

Zuko spins him around then, pressing one hand to his hip and letting the other grip the hair at the back of Sokka’s head and he pulls, baring Sokka’s throat before him.

Sokka groans, but the pain doesn’t bother him in the slightest. 

Quite the contrary. 

Another moan escapes him as Zuko hovers his lips over the soft skin under his ear, and Sokka melts under the heat of his breath hot on his neck. Sokka’s head is spinning from the thrill of it, from Zuko - he smells of jasmine and his hands are pressing and pulling in perfect harmony against Sokka’s body. Their game might well and truly be over if he keeps this up. 

“No kissing, remember?” Sokka manages to choke out. “Unless you give up.”

“No way,” Zuko growls, nose rubbing the spot of his neck that he wants to taste so badly. "But you're driving me crazy, Sokka." 

"That's the idea."

He’s at war with himself, Sokka can tell. He wants to give in, clearly, and Sokka wants nothing more than for him to just close his mouth around his pulse point and get it over with. But at the same time, Sokka is _really_ enjoying this. This game they’re playing may be excruciating, but the torture is _exquisite_. 

Zuko must be enjoying it too, because instead of kissing him, he bites his ear lobe gently and tugs. “We didn’t say anything about biting,” he says, doing it again. 

“Oh fuck you,” Sokka spits, losing his resolve with every passing second that Zuko's mouth is hot on his ear.

“You _wish_.”

* * *

They don’t last 48 hours. 

Later that afternoon, Sokka goes over his schedule and notices a change - a gap where there shouldn’t be one. He asks his assistant about it, but she just shrugs, and says that Fire Lord Zuko “switched some things around last minute” and asked that Ambassador Sokka join him in the training yard instead. 

“But it’s raining,” he says, trying to make sense of it. His assistant simply shrugs again and walks away, so he heads outside to see what’s up. 

Sokka knows this had to be some scheme of Zuko’s, especially after the shit he pulled earlier. Zuko would be out for revenge, too. And that suspicion is confirmed when he sees Zuko standing in the courtyard shirtless, in the middle of firebending practice, in the goddamn rain. 

Zuko’s firebending has _always_ been a turn on for Sokka, and Zuko is well aware of this. Sokka loves the way Zuko moves with confidence, hitting his marks with ease as he spins and extends his arms - the muscles of his torso following his every move like a well choreographed dance. He spins and kicks as the fire erupts from his heels and shoots through the rain, smiling wide when he sees Sokka standing in the entryway to the training courtyard. 

“Join me, _Ambassador_ ,” he says panting. “I don’t bite.”

Sokka shoots him a look as he ties his hair up, and then steps into the training area. “You and I _both_ know that’s a fucking lie.”

Zuko laughs and tosses him a sword from the rack, and Sokka catches the hilt of it effortlessly. 

“A sparring match in the rain, huh?” Sokka asks, spinning the sword in his palm. “You’re not slick, you know.”

“Not trying to be,” Zuko admits, taking out his dao swords from where they were sheathed at his back. “I know exactly what I’m doing.” 

Sokka huffs as he readies his stance. “Oh is that so?”

“Mhm,” he answers, mirroring Sokka’s stance, swords at the ready. He doesn’t initiate the match, clearly waiting for Sokka to move first. And in this instance, Sokka indulges him. 

Sokka shouts as he raises the sword and brings it down, smiling when Zuko crosses his swords in front of himself to catch it between the blades. 

“There you are,” Zuko says, eyes alight and intense as he watches Sokka contemplate his next move. 

Sokka rears back and spins, swinging the sword to the right in a wide arch until it’s hurtling towards Zuko again. Zuko steps forward and blocks it with one of the swords, and Sokka swings back to the left - _blocked -_ and back again - _blocked_ \- rain bouncing off each strike.

He swings left one more time but Zuko ducks down, moving out of the way as Sokka turns around. Zuko takes a moment to brush some hair back that had fallen out of his bun, sticking wet to his forehead. Sokka could go after him now, but something holds him back. _Two can play this game,_ he thinks. _It’s Zuko’s turn to make the first move_. So Sokka waits. 

He loves sparring - they both do. It’s dangerous and thrilling because they’re both skilled swordsmen and could _easily_ hurt the other, but they never do. They just like the challenge and the chance to test their skills. Today those skills just happen to be fighting in inclement weather and trying not to fuck each other. It’s all just practice. 

That, and it’s _hot_. 

A beat - and then Zuko lunges towards him. Sokka parries the strike and Zuko spins, aiming his left sword at Sokka’s right - but Sokka catches his wrist in time and throws it down, bringing his own sword down with them. Zuko ducks his head and steps away just in time. 

It’s getting harder as the rain continues to fall around them - their clothes are soaked and the rain’s falling on their faces, but neither is about to give up. Zuko strikes with his right dao in an upward swing, and in a strange and surprising move, Sokka blocks it by grabbing both the hilt and blade of his own sword and holding it in front of himself. 

This baffles Zuko for a moment, but then he moves to strike with his left. Again, Sokka blocks it the same way, a laugh escaping his throat in victory. One more time Zuko strikes, and Sokka loses his grip momentarily, the sword swinging down and to his right. Zuko has an opening now - Sokka is exposed to him, so he brings one final blow towards Sokka’s back. 

But Sokka is quicker than he gave him credit for, and his sword meets Zuko’s blade behind his back before it makes contact. 

Zuko laughs, impressed with his fiance’s skill. Sokka takes that moment to elbow him, knocking him off balance as Zuko’s feet slip from the rain. Sokka swings his sword back around and up until it’s pointed directly at Zuko’s throat. 

Zuko catches himself from falling but stills when the tip of the blade touches his chin. There is nothing but the sound of their own heavy breathing and the falling rain, the air electric like a lightning bolt between the two of them. 

And finally, Zuko smiles. “Alright, fine. I yield.” 

Their swords drop with a loud _clang_ on the wet pavement _-_ and Zuko steps forward to smash his mouth into Sokka’s. 

* * *

The bedroom door slams shut as Zuko presses Sokka into it, mouth immediately finding home on Sokka’s neck, his hands ripping Sokka’s wet tunic open so he can feel more of him. He sucks at the pulse point under Sokka’s ear and Sokka gasps, grabbing both sides of Zuko’s face to pull him up into a kiss. Zuko’s stomach clenches when Sokka moans into his mouth, breathy and desperate. 

“Missed you so much-” Zuko pants, going back to work on Sokka’s neck. “Drove me fucking crazy when I couldn’t touch you-”

“Me too,” Sokka says, hands pawing at Zuko’s ass through the soaked fabric. 

Sokka’s hisses and pulls his left hand back, and Zuko looks at him with concern. Sokka lifts his hand into the lantern light to reveal a cut at the top of his palm, from where he held his sword to block Zuko’s strikes during their sparring match. Zuko immediately takes it to inspect it further, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. “You okay?” he asks. “It’s not bleeding anymore, but we can stop if you-”

Sokka grunts and pushes Zuko backwards. “Shut up,” he says in between kisses. “I’m fine.”

They continue to make out with no awareness of where they’re going - fumbling and tripping over each other as they move throughout the room - the bookshelf rattles and books fall to the floor as Zuko pushes Sokka into it, and Sokka pushes right back, hands clutching the fabric of Zuko’s shirt. 

“This needs to go,” Sokka says, lifting the hem and smiling as Zuko reaches backwards and pulls it up and over his head - the wet shirt hitting the floor with a definitive _plop_. Sokka’s mouth makes contact with Zuko’s collarbone and he bites down - not too hard - just enough to make Zuko hiss. But he doesn’t complain when Sokka kisses the spot and then licks a long stripe up the line of his throat. 

Zuko’s eyes roll back at the sensation. “Spirits, Sokka-”

Sokka walks him backward again and they bump into the desk, sending the oil lamp crashing to the floor. They’ll have to worry about it later, because Sokka's got him pressed to the edge of the desk and ruts his hips against him as he continues to lathe wet kisses across Zuko’s chest.

“You don’t - know - what you - do to me,” Sokka says in between each one as he makes his way down, smiling when he licks at a nipple and Zuko arches beneath him. “Looked so fucking - beautiful in my robe last night - almost gave in-”

“Sokka-” Zuko pants, hands gripping firm to the edge of the desk.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Sokka says. “Gonna make you feel - so fucking good.” He continues kissing down Zuko’s front - over his heart, his scar, the jut of his hip, until he’s kneeling in front of him. He yanks Zuko’s pants down, exposing his throbbing cock , and looks up at Zuko through hooded eyes as he takes him into his mouth, his hand closing around its base. 

It surely won’t be long before Zuko unravels completely - the sight of precum on Sokka’s lips as he sucks him down is nearly enough to send him over the edge right there and then. It’s irresistible the way it feels _so fucking good_ after aching for Sokka’s touch for so long (fine, it was barely more than 24 hours, _Agni_ he was done for) - and Zuko can’t help the moan that leaves his throat. 

“ _Fuck, Sokka-”_

Zuko lifts a hand to Sokka’s hair and gently pulls out the ponytail, then snakes a hand into the wet strands. Sokka continues his work, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he takes Zuko as deep as he can without gagging. He takes special care to lick circles around the tip just the way Zuko likes, and Zuko trembles under him.

“ _Sokka-_ ”

“Hmm?” he answers from where his lips kiss Zuko’s base. 

“Need more,” Zuko pants. “Need you-”

Sokka stands then and Zuko’s hands fly up to push his shirt down and off of his shoulders, hands pawing at the strong muscles underneath. Sokka pulls his pants and underclothes down too, kicking them off to the side. He moves to unclasp his betrothal necklace next, but Zuko’s hand on his wrist stops him.

“No,” he says, voice heavy. “Leave it.”

He brings Sokka’s wrist to his mouth and meets his eyes as he presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of it. Sokka’s eyes darken at that, and he grabs Zuko by the ass to lift him, Zuko following suit by wrapping his arms and legs around him as he’s lifted into the air. Sokka tries to walk them to the bed but they’re stumbling, and messy because they can’t keep their hands off of each other and aren't looking where they're going. Sokka loses his balance, sending them crashing to the floor with a thud. Zuko laughs from where he lays beneath him, and pulls him closer. 

Sokka catches the laugh with his mouth, biting gently on Zuko’s bottom lip, and moves down to lathe hot kisses over his jaw. “So beautiful-” he mumbles. 

“Sokka, please-”

“What do you need, baby?”

Zuko’s fingers find the betrothal necklace and gently trace it. “You. Just you.” 

Sokka rolls his hips down to Zuko’s cock - and Zuko gasps. “I’ve got you,” he says. “Do you wanna ride me?”

Zuko whimpers and nods. “Spirits, yes-”

That’s all the answer Sokka needs, and he moves to head towards their bed, but Zuko stops him. 

“No,” he says. “Can’t wait.”

He rolls them over, flipping himself on top of Sokka. He sits back to straddle his thighs, and palms at Sokka’s cock where it lays heavy on his stomach. 

“Oh, _shit-_ ” Sokka groans, chest heaving at the touch. “Do you think you’re- _fuck-_ ready?”

Zuko nods and sits back again, and Sokka whimpers at the loss of contact. He sits up and snakes a hand around Zuko's lower back, and the other to his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He reaches up to pull Zuko’s hair out of its bun, letting it fall around his shoulders and tugging the back of it gently, mouth attaching to the soft skin at the base of Zuko’s neck. He licks the hollow of it and Zuko bites back a moan, rolling his hips roll forward and aching for more friction. 

“Yes,” he says finally. “Done waiting.” 

Two palms push flat against Sokka’s chest as Zuko guides him back down to the floor gently, and then he’s moving up to hover over Sokka’s cock. He lowers himself slowly, taking just the tip first and then backing off again.

“Oh come _on_ ,” Sokka says, incredulous. 

“I thought you liked the teasing,” Zuko jabs. He takes Sokka’s tip again plus a little more, groaning at the way it stretches him. Then he pulls off again.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Sokka cries. “Please, Zuko. You’re killing me.”

At Sokka’s begging, Zuko sinks down one last time, until every last inch of Sokka is inside him. They both let out a moan - It burns _so good_ and they pause there for a moment, letting Zuko adjust to the feeling. 

Zuko starts rocking his hips and Sokka’s eyes close. “ _Spirits_ , just like that-”

His hands snake up Zuko’s thighs and back around to squeeze his ass. “You always take me so well, baby - _unf_ \- so fucking hot-”

Zuko picks up the pace then, going between rocking and swiveling his hips and taking Sokka in again and again as Sokka fucks into him. They fall into a rhythm - their panting and groaning filling their room and mixing with the sound of the rainfall outside. 

“Agni, I love - you,” Sokka pants, voice strained as Zuko continues to ride him. Zuko smiles and gives a slower roll of his hips. “Love you, too.”

“I’m - _fuck_ \- getting close,” Sokka says, eyes pleading. “Let me touch you?”

“Please - _Sokka_ -”

Sokka’s hand wraps around his length and pumps hard - it's agony and ecstasy all rolled up into one. Between that, and Sokka’s cock filling him, the sounds of Sokka’s moans around him, the sight of Sokka beneath him with nothing but his betrothal necklace on - Sokka, who is _everything_ \- 

Zuko comes, _hard,_ gasping and shuddering as pleasure shoots through his veins and his cum coats Sokka’s stomach. He lets his hands fall to the floor to brace himself as Sokka follows not long after - Zuko’s name on his lips like it’s a prayer. 

Sokka’s hands find either side of Zuko’s face as they both come down, his thumb caressing the edges of his scar. Then he pulls Zuko down for another kiss. 

Zuko smiles into the kiss and then slides off of him, collapsing next to Sokka on the floor. Sokka sits up on his elbows and laughs as he takes in the state of their room - clothes thrown about haphazardly, the broken oil lamp soaking into the carpet, books fallen off the shelf, papers from the desk scattered across the floor. He reaches for his tunic on the floor nearby, and uses it to clean off his stomach. 

“So what was it that did you in?” he asks, looking down at his fiance.

Zuko’s eyes are closed and he’s still trying to regulate his breathing, an arm draped over his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Was it the peaches? I bet it was the peaches.”

Zuko smiles. “No, it wasn’t the fucking peaches. They helped, though.” 

Sokka flips over to lay on his stomach, propping himself on his elbows and resting his chin in his hand. “So what, then? What made you give in?”

Zuko drops his arm and looks up at him. “I don’t know, just...you. When we were sparring and you used all those creative moves against me. It was hot.”

Sokka smiles. “Looks like _you’re_ the one who underestimated _me_.”

“Guess I learned my lesson,” Zuko responds, gripping Sokka’s neck to pull him down into a kiss, slow and sweet. Sokka’s lips part before his and then he smiles wide, eyes bright with the beginnings of another idea.

“Ready for round 3?” 

Zuko laughs. “You’re impossible.”

“Maybe, but you love me.” 

“Yeah,” he says, fingers tracing the blue stone hanging at Sokka’s neck. “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Come find me on tumblr @marriedzukka if you want!
> 
> The poem that Zuko reads from is Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda.
> 
> I used this fight as reference for their sparring match: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7ots65TnAs


End file.
